warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eltharin
Eltharin, the language of the Elves, is incredibly complex in structure and massive in vocabulary, fabled in High Elf culture as being a devolved and very simplified version of the language spoken by the Godlike beings the High Elves remember as the Old Ones. In truth, it is a simplified version of the Elves’ arcane language, Anoqeyån, which is the closest surviving mortal language to the words spoken by the Old Ones. Dialects of Eltharin include Tar-Eltharin, Druhir, Fan-Eltharin, and Magick. Lexicon A * Aesanar - "Sons of Anar". * Aeskhaine - "Sons of Khaine". * Aethyr - Winds of Magic. * Arhain - Shadows, night, stealth, or perfidiousness. * Asrai - Wood Elves. * Asur - High Elves. * Autarii - Druhir term for the Blackspine Shades. C * Cadaith - Grace, power, music of the stars. D * Dalakoi - "Strength against Death", Druhir term for the long mail shirt usually worn under a breastplate. * Drannach - "Sky-Piercer", spears used by the Dark Elves. * Druchii - Dark Elves. E * Elthin Arvan - name for the Old World. G * Ghlaith - "Spineblade", an archaic weapon used by dark elf nobles in ritual duels. H * Hadri - Ships, exploration, the endless voyage. * Harathoi - Youth, boundless energy, jealousy. * Harvoi - Music, song, eternity of joy. * Histo - Plenty, dominance, the Golden Age. K * Keikalla - "Spirit bells", janglers worn by Druchii nobles to ward away malevolent spirits and announce their presence on the battlefield. * Khaela Mensha - "The Bloody Handed", famous title belonging to Khaine, God of Murder. * Khairith Irlean - "The Place of a Thousand Bloody Delights". Name given to a Cathayan port massacred by Witch Elves. * Khaitan - Long silk robe worn by Druchii nobles. * Kheitain - "Soul Eater", the lance used by Cold One Knights. L * Lacoi - Might, glory, fear of death. * Lakelui - "Soultaker", an archaic weapon used by dark elf nobles in ritual duels. * Lathain - Storm, wrath, gently falling rain which brings eternal sleep; as well as the name of Kurnous. M * Minaith - Skill in arms, spirituality, the lost way. * Mirai - "The Black Pit", the Elven Underworld. N * Nauglir ''- Druchii term for Cold Ones. O * Oriour - Blood, birth. Q * Quyl-Isha - "Tears of Isha", sorry, mercy, endurance, the act of mourning for lost children. R * Rhana Dhandra - Final Battle of the Gods, the Elven apocalypse. S * Senlui - Swiftness, accuracy. * Sethai - Flight, wind, cry in the far mountains. T * Thalui - Hatred or vengeance U * Uraithen - "Deathrain", repeater crossbows used by Dark Elves. Y * Yenlui - Balance, harmony and chaos. File:Eltharin Script expanded.jpg|Eltharin runes expanded. Source * ''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** -- pg. 49 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 27 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** -- pg. 51 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 23 * Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** -- pg. 28 ** -- pg. 29 ** -- pg. 31 ** -- pg. 66 ** -- pg. 68 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** -- pg. 6 ** -- pg. 74 es:Eltharin Category:E Category:Languages Category:Elves